XJ-9: Emergence
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: 14-year-old Jenny Wakeman was a recluse when something bad happened to her. But her robotic life changed twice! First she meets a couple of new friends. Second she finds herself becoming a superhero, how would she deal with the latter?
1. Dark Beginnings

Death... A common thing in the universe, death is feared upon by many people, it is not the opposite of life, but a part of it. It inevitably happens...

In this case, it's a death of a mother... Her only family (as far as her daughter knows) was her daughter.

Her daughter's name is Jennifer Nine Wakeman... And she's a robot designed by her mother; Nora Wakeman...

Nora cared for her for a year... Till she died...

It was the ONC Cemetery... Jenny stood at her mother's grave, she held a umbrella in her hand, shielding her from the rain droplets. Jenny had a pale white skin, she had blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head, blue "bangs", blue "clothes" (a sleeveless hoodie, a miniskirt and knee-length boots).

To her, she felt tears flowing down her metallic cheeks, she know her mother for a year. Then she passed away... She was alone now, no one else to comfort her...

**-****_Later-_**

There was a large dark gray decaying mansion, it stood out over the smaller houses of Tremorton district.

Jenny was inside the living room part of it, she still wore her hood, her eye area was darkened, she wore headphones that fit under her hood, attached to a mp3 player or something, listening to My Chemical Romance.

Jenny held a bucket of ice cream, watching old timey superhero shows. She maybe sad today, but she needed cheering up, the fourteen-year-old teenager was a huge fan of superheroes, and this old show based on real ONC residence superhero; Jack Of Spades.

Now Jenny's favorite superhero, was a tech based hero named: XJ-8, she absolutely idolize him, definitely her favorite out of the XJ Unit.

Now with that said, she had a scooper in her hands, she scooped up a big chunk of chocolate flavored ice cream, and ate it, it literally melted in her mouth, with her artificial taste buds, it was absolutely delicious.

Jenny tried to scoop up another, but however, she scooped up nothing but light empty air, she looked down and saw that she ate up all the ice cream.

"Aw!" Jenny sighed in disappointment.

Jenny throws the empty bucket backwards of the couch, it landed on the mountain of empty buckets of ice cream, different flavors, high enough to reach the ceiling.

"Another round to the store I go." Jenny sighed.

Jenny got up from her couch, she opened up her compartment, she checked how many she had left, since her mother passed, she left her plenty of money to care for herself. Jenny had enough to last at least... A month and a half. Maybe she needs to get a job.

Jenny walked up to the door, placed her hand on the doorknob, twists it and pushes the door open, outside was the sweet smell and beautiful sight of Tremorton district, kids were playing, school was nearing, so parents would buy back-to-school stuff for their kids, to get ready for school.

Jenny had always thought what it'd like to go to school, since she's a fourteen-year-old, she'd be in freshmen year of high school.

But too bad that may never happen, Jenny tried her best to keep her face concealed from pedestrians, she didn't like coming into the public, and would only go out if she wanted food, drinks, superhero comics and movies, Jenny technically didn't need food and water, but she loved the taste they felt, so she needed more.

Jenny walked on the sidewalk, heading towards the nearby grocery store.

**End of Chapter**

**This is my first fanfiction outside of the Loud House fandom, I'm excited to try new things.**

**Sorry if this was short, I didn't want to burn out while struggling to write, so I occasionally write when inspiration hits me.**

**This takes place in my Nickelodeon Universe; two years before my fic "Super Nick Heroes". Here Jenny meets a couple of people and finds herself becoming a superhero.**


	2. Meeting The Carbunkle Brothers

A baseball goes through a window to the front door of the Wakeman mansion, breaking it in the process and leaving glass shards on each side.

A boy, around fourteen years of age, spikey red-orange hair, dark-colored eyes, wearing a lone sleeved white dress shirt with a black vest over it, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He layed on a outdoor long lawn chair, reading a... Definitely safe magazine, his name was Brad Carbunkle, the loud noise slightly startled him, he looked at the far away door, he didn't know what hit the glass, but Brad _definitely_ had a great idea who did so.

Then suddenly, a boy, black hair, and dark-colored eyes, wears a red shirt with a black collar and a black stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and black shoes, walked passed him whilst whistling _innocently_, this was his little brother Tuck. He was not amused.

He stopped him before he could fully walk away, he brought the little boy closer to him so he can inspect him, his brother wore a blue baseball cap, to him, it obviously wasn't there before, so he pressed the little button on top of the cap, it caused Tuck to open his mouth and extend his tongue as if he was a cash register opening, somehow he had a baseball glove inside his mouth, then the older boy pulled the cap off his brother's head, showing a wooden baseball hiding there... Somehow.

Just as he suspected, Brad pointed to the door at the mansion next door, silently ordering his little brother to get the ball back and apologize to the owner of the property. The little boy begrudgingly did so, pouting while walking towards the mansion.

Tuck arrived at the front door, he extended his arm out to knock on the door, however somehow, the door opened by itself, possibly by wind. The dark place inside invited him inside. Tuck was reluctant to, he walked inside with the chills crawling his body, shivering in fear as he walked through the dark room, he looked around for the ball, he sees a couple of questionable and suspicious shadows, but he mindly suggested they weren't what they looked.

Finally, he sees a light in another room, he didn't hesitate to silently walk faster towards the room.

There he finds out the light source was coming from a TV that was left on, he goes behind the couch, he wondered how far the ball went, since it only went through the front door window, he got up to the top of the couch to look around, he sees the TV was on a generic superhero channel... Which he was a fan of!!

Tuck got himself comfortable, and sat down to watch it, it was a new show on it's second episode, however he was startled by the sounds of snoring of a sleeping person, almost falling off the couch in the process, he looks down... He was surprised at the sight.

He saw a person, sleeping with a empty bucket of ice cream, it was Jenny from the previous chapter, Tuck doesn't know that. Now seeing a female sleeping wouldn't be surprising, if not for the fact that The Baseball Is Resting On Her Person! Tuck is definitely gonna get in trouble for this, he reached for the ball, carefully so he wouldn't wake her... Little did he know, Jenny was slowly waking up, by slightly opening her right eyelid, from her perspective, she sees a random little boy reaching for something that was on her... She felt like she was supposed to be surprised and angry that someone would intrude her home, though it wasn't the first time something like this has happened.

Brad was waiting on the sidewalk, near the mansion, he might've felt some regret of sends Tuck inside there alone, maybe he should've went in there with him, especially from his angle, the place was dark, and Tuck was quote unquote: "Slightly scared of the dark".

Brad walked towards the house, but he barely went two steps forward, till he heard a loud girly scream, he couldn't till if it was Tuck or the owner making that sound, he felt fear that Tuck got himself in a pickle, and if he's in troubles then Brad will get in trouble for not watching over him, and when that happens, he'll be grounded and he'll lose his magazine privileges... And his jar of kosher dill pickles! Oh No!

Brad then felt the tumbling sounds of robotic feet stomping, and it was coming from the house, the tumbling came closer, and closer, and closer, till he sees a shadowy figure close to the door. Then finally, he sees a flat-chested female robot, with pale skin, blue clothing wearing a hood over her emo hair, she held up Tuck from the back of his shirt on her right hand, she had the look of annoyance. Jenny spotted Brad and just walks up to him with Tuck in her hand.

"Excuse me, is this your trash? Cause you threw it on my property." Jenny asked.

Tuck had the most offended face... If he's named trash, then at least call him handsome trash.

Brad nodded. "Yeah, that's my trash alright."

Jenny extended her arm to Brad, she handed Tuck to him, he grabs Tuck on the same spot Jenny grabbed him. "Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you around, do you own that place?" Brad enthusiastically asked.

"*Sigh* Yes I own this place, I live alone and want to keep it that way." Jenny said gloomily.

"But do you have anything to do? For fun?"

"No, I want to live my life in peace! Good day to you sir!"

Jenny stomps her right foot and turns around, walks off, towards her home. "But don't you want any friends? To hang out?"

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. Her entire head, slowly and creepily turns her entire head around to face Brad, both him and Tuck were understandably visibly freaked out by this. Jenny had a facial expression of curiosity upon hearing what he said. "Hang out?" Jenny twisted her full body to match where the head is pointed at.

"Uh, yeah yeah, hang out, like in spending time, and we'd like to get to know you... Uh..."

Jenny reached out to Brad with her right hand. "Jennifer Wakeman." she introduced herself. Brad took her hand with his own and shaked it. "Brad Carbunkle." he introduced himself.

Brad pointed to Tuck. "This is my little brother Tucker."

Jenny kneeled down to face Tuck, eye to eye. "Hi, there Tuck."

"H-Hi there Jennifer." Tuck said nervously.

"Just call me Jenny for short."

"Okay, Jenny, you wanna come hang out with us?"

"Yes. I'd love to." Jenny accepted.

Jenny didn't want to hang out with people, but something told her that whenever people showed kindness towards her, you should be friends with them, doesn't make sense but she decided to roll with it. And with Brad and his little brother Tuck being patient with her and offering the kind gesture of hanging out, she decided to befriend them, maybe even the possibility of being friends forever, let's see how this goes.

Jenny, and Brad and Tuck go off towards where they want to be.

**End of Chapter.**


	3. Discovery Part I

They were in Tremorton Park, sitting down on a wooden bench, eating ice cream. Jenny felt very comfortable going with Brad and Tuck outside her home for once, she had a cone in her hands, she liked the taste of new york styled vanilla ice cream, despite being a robot, she loved it, it seemed strange to be out here, she'd never looked anywhere but the store, and it looked… Beautiful. She wanted to be reminded to thank Brad and Tuck later for bringing her here, guess her mother…

Jenny's expression turned sad, she remembered about her mother's death, she felt a fake tear roll down her metallic skin, she wore black emo eye makeup and the fake tear was moist enough to ruined. Brad turned his head towards Jenny and saw her crying, he felt concerned over her. "Hey Jenny, you alright?" Brad asked. Jenny sniffled, she wiped her tears off with her arm and looks back at Brad with a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, just experiencing dust inside my eyes." Jenny lied.

With that big smile, Brad knew she was faking it, he felt bad, something was upsetting her and he didn't know what, though he had a pretty good idea what's happening. Jenny moved her head out of his sight to think, she missed her mother so much, she had been activated in between May and June, yet she felt like she was alive for years now, when her mother died, she had to bury her, herself, she knew no other of her mother's relatives, her mother never said she had any relatives, but that was because she had never asked if so, she had no choice but to live by herself, in serious isolation, though that'll change now that she has friends, maybe, just maybe she live a life like a _real_ teenager, since she's fourteen, she'll be able to be in high school, freshman year. So her smiled turned genuine, she turned her head towards Brad. "You know, if you wanted to know why I was… Sad, then you should've asked." Jenny stated.

"Annnnd I _was_ about to," Brad said.

"Uhhum! I'm still here you know!" Tuck called out.

They sat on a bench, fit enough for all three of them, Tuck was sitting in the middle of both Jenny and Brad, for Jenny it was a good thing there was barely any people in the park, or people in the giant amphitheater with a shade way far behind them, and it was a good thing she wore a hood over her head that conjoins her metal pigtails together and have em put down that act as bangs that covers her right eye. As deep inside she also kinda maybe sorta felt embarrassed, as someone might mistake her for someone on a date with Brad and they're watching his little brother, she really doesn't see Brad that way, they've just met.

"We know Tuck, but we're pretending your not." Brad said.

"But you clearly can't, because I'm still here."

"Okay, boys, don't fight over who's here and who is not." Jenny said.

"Hey Jenny, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"How old are you?" Brad asked.

Jenny without hesitation answered "I'm fourteen."

"Oh me too. A-And another question, since you're a robot, how long have you been… Born?"

"About three to four months."

"So you were _intended_ to be a teenager?"

"Well yeah, I'd imagine if my mom would build me as an infant and/or toddler, it would be a _nightmare_ for her."

"Does your mother know that your out here?" Brad asked.

Jenny's enthusiasm faded, she was hesitant to say anything about her mother, but they asked, and it'd be rude to change the subject, but she couldn't spit out a word to them after a few seconds, she breathes heavily, and looked about she was about to burst out, but she managed to hold that in. "My… My mother is dead…" Jenny gloomily said, putting her head down in sorrow.

"oh..." Brad simply said in sympathy.

"Sh... She passed away when a rat sneaked in a bite her, whatever it was, it wasn't a normal rat, it's gone but so is she." Jenny explained.

"My gosh... What about your father?" Brad also asked.

Jenny's head popped up in surprise, _her father? _She wondered that same question herself sometimes, but, her mother _did _sometimes talk about her father, from what she talked about, he was a gentleman, who was a great scientist and a great inventor, apparently he was the one who designed her, everything she had... Was because of him. Though her mother always avoided the question: _'Where is he?'_... She would always change the subject... But from her tone... He may have bit the dust, Jenny never met her father, and because of that, she can barely even cry for him... But she doesn't know him. Jenny turned to Brad and Tuck. "Never knew him, apparently he died before I was created." Jenny answered.

Both Carbunkle brothers look at Jenny with sympathy, in their perspective, she was tearing up and ruining her makeup, she hid her face from anyone going by and hiding her sounds of sorrow. Brad had puts his hand on her hand, she turned to him, Tuck joined in and put his hand on hers. "It's okay Jenny, we're here for you, and we'll always be." Brad comforted.

Jenny looked at the Carbunkle brothers for a beat, she smiled, she sniffled and wiped her tears off with her arm, she was absolutely touched by their act of kindness towards her, they were the first people she met outside of the house. "Thank you boys." Jenny gratefully thanked.

"Don't mention it, if it makes you feel any better, we'll stick around till you get home."

"I don't think that's enough." Jenny said.

"Sleepover?" Tuck suggested.

"Would your parents even let you?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, our mother is very easy to sweet-talk, only if she gulps down a cup of Guinness… Or whatever she calls it." Tuck said.

"Oh that's… That's great!" Jenny yelled in excitement.

Jenny jumped up and down repeatedly when saying that, it caused shaking to the ground, forcefully making both Brad and Tuck spring up and down, eyes widen and maybe yelping a bit, then after a second she stopped jumped, so Brad and Tuck will sitting there all unwinded of any clearheadedness, eyes twirling in dizziness. "Woah, you're really excited for this." Brad said all woozy.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm very excited to have my own guests!" Jenny said with full enthusiasm.

Tuck leaned back closer to his older brother, he was visibly confused. "I don't get it, she was just sad a minute ago, now she's _happy! _How does that work?" Tuck whispery asked.

"Probably mood swings... Or something else, she's a girl you wouldn't understand." Brad whispery explained.

Jenny turned her attention back towards the brothers, she sat back down by them. "Okay, from the looks of the sun setting northwest, it's about to get dark soon, now I know that I live alone, but I'm feeling like heading home now." Jenny said.

"That's okay, we understand." Brad claimed.

"I barely understand anything." Tuck confessed with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, you know where I live if you need anything."

"Literally next door, I think we get it."

Jenny gave the two brothers a peace hand sign and puts her hands inside her sleeveless hoodie front pockets and walked away from the bench.

* * *

Literally later, the moonlight virutally shined everywhere, lampposts and other light sources were ignited, and houses in Tremorton District had lit windows as a sign of people still awake.

Jenny was waiting for her new friends to arrive that she was bored, so she was sitting in a room, it belonged to her late mother, and she remembered, she sat on a soft, comfy, chair with casters, she sat on it very irresponsibly, she sat on it with her back pushing down the back and headrest and having her feet on the table, arms behind her head in a relaxing state.

Jenny was not this time thinking about her mother, but her father, she wondered what he looked like, was he Caucasian? Hispanic? Asian? African American? Or even Native American? The possibilities were endless, she wondered why her mother never kept a picture of him, that's one question Jenny _never _got to ask.

Jenny pushed the rest down too hard and the wheels started to lift off the ground, she could feel it, she panicked. "Oh Shit!" Jenny yelped.

Jenny fell down to the floor as a result of her carelessness, she kicked the bottom of the desk whilst she was falling and she somehow hurled all the papers on it and whatever else was on it, as the papers fall slowly, Jenny stood up in wholly annoyance, nearing anger. "Damn it! Now I got to clean this up." Jenny begrudgingly muttered.

Jenny stood up and started one by one grabbing each remaining paper that was still falling, then after grabbed ahold of them, she bent down to grabbed the ones that made it to the floor, she grabbed each paper one by one per the norm. But then she noticed a last paper, she pulled back her hand once she paid attention to what was on the paper. It read: _'To the basement door' _on it and had a key taped to the paper, she grabbed the key and ripped the tape off, she held the key up close to her face, she was inspecting it, it looked very peculiar and unique, looked futuristic. _'What have you been hiding from me ma'am.' _Jenny thought.

* * *

Jenny opened the door to the basement, it had short wooden steps, as she stepped them down, it was dark, the moonlight was shining through the small rectangular window, she could see a vault door that said: _'__Secret Underground Vault'_ on it with a big obvious font. _'Oh, it's that door, I wonder what's behind that door?' _Jenny wondered.

Though she had a key, that door only required a combination, with she doesn't have, Jenny simply shrugged and lost interest. "Eh, I'll find out another time." Jenny said.

Jenny continued looking around, she finds a box on top of a shelf that read: _'For Jenny'_. "How convenient." Jenny thought. Jenny reaches up and grabs the box, it was surprisingly light to pick up, wasn't heavy at all, as Jenny looked down what's inside the box, it contained a small pocket sized vault that had a combination, but it did had a key lock hole, Jenny grabs the vault and drops the box, she inserts the key inside the lock, twists it around, the lock clicks and the lid of the vault flips open, Jenny looks inside the small vault.

It was a golden computer chip, it had a small folded up paper taped to it, she grabbed the chip and paper and drops the vault to the floor, she walked back up the stairs and into the living room upstairs, she takes the paper and unfolds it, what reads was a set of instructions, for the chip. _"Jenny, carefully insert the chip to the back of your neck" _was step one. "_Oohh_, Is _That _what the small hole in the back of my neck is for?" Jenny said in realization.

Jenny takes the chip, pulls down her hood, and reaches for the back of her neck, and she tries a couple of times to try and get the chip inside the hole in the back of her neck, then she gets it in slightly, she pushes it in, then she reads what was the last instruction: _"Prepare for the painful transformation that ensues."_

Jenny's eyes widened. "Wait, painful transformation!?!"

Jenny then felt the said pain, she closed her eyes and she fell down and on fours, she felt the intense pain coursing through her robotic body, sparks, jolts of electricity inside was actually quite painful for a few seconds, she felt her body transforming, she felt some sort of fabric smothering her entire body and she felt something materializing her head, she sat down and felt the pain fade away, she opened her eyes, she saw everything in a purple tint. _"Woah, am I suddenly colorblind?" _Jenny said to herself. With a masculine modulated voice.

Jenny noticed the change in voice, she was sounding herself a minute ago, now she's sounding like a deep voiced robot boy. _"What the hell?! I sound like a boy! And... And I sound beautiful!" _

Jenny stood up, she looked at her arms, her arms were covered in burgundy sleeves, black bracers with two small blue squares on it, black colored hands with the fingers not colored. _"What am I wearing?"_

Jenny quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, to the sink mirror, she saw her whole body. Jenny wore a 'V' torso, the lower part outside the 'V' torso was crimson and had a black belt with a thick font of the number "9" in the middle, a short open miniskirt attached, inside the 'V' torso was black, inside had slim blue "X" and "T" in the middle, burgundy pants, black greaves with two small blue squares, and black shoes, lastly she wore a black helmet with a purple visor with a steel mesh lower face mask attached, and her pigtails were replaced with long fins at the ear area.

_"I look like a superhero, but why did I feel pain if this was supposed to happen?"_ Jenny wondered.

Jenny then had pressure on the sink, it was too much pressure that she broke half the sink off, she fell to the ground, she looked at the half sink in amazement. _"Holy Shit, I just broke my sink, how'd I do it?" _Jenny said in disbelief. Jenny stood back up on her feet, and looked back on to the sink. _"Although I'll have to fix the sink eventually."_

Jenny looked down at her torso, she noticed the X and J and the number 9 on it. _"9jx? jx9?... Wait... X J 9. Is this the XJ-9 suit? The Only one of the XJ unit to never make an appearance in their own TV show. Wait, if this is an XJ suit? Then why is it here in my residence...?" _Jenny wondered.

_"More importantly... I wonder what'll Brad and Tuck think? I bet they'll be fanboying about the fact that... I'm wearing an XJ unit suit.__" _Jenny continued.

* * *

Brad and Tuck were leaving the residence of their home, walking through their front concrete walkway. "Alright, got permission, and we're walking next door." Brad bragged.

"Don't you think we're having a sleepover to someone we've only just met today?" Tuck asked.

"No Tuck, _Much_ much weirder things have happened than this." Brad said.

"You know what, that's fair." Tuck agreed.

Brad and Tuck walk on to the sidewalk, walk a bit, and on to the the Wakeman residence's walkway. "You don't think she'll be secretly evil and keep us as slaves!?" Tuck asked in paranoia.

"Don't be silly Tuck, I'm sure she's just a normal robot, like our next next door neighbor." Brad rebuffed.

They went up to the front door, Brad reaches for the knob. "Wait, are you supposed, knock? Or ring a doorbell first?" Tuck pointed out.

"Oh, right."

Brad then presses the doorbell button, then he grabs the knob and twist it and pulls the door, he was then greeted with Jenny, still in the XJ suit, pouncing up, with a simple _"Boo!",_ scaring him and then he falls down on his bottom, Tuck on the other hand, made a choice. "Ahh! Evil Robot!" Tuck shouted.

Tuck then jumps and pounces on Jenny, knocking her to the floor, down there, he attempts and failing to hurt her by punching her face repeatedly, it's not very effective, Jenny was wearing a helmet, and if she wasn't, her skin was made of metal, he wouldn't have made a bruise with his tiny hands. And tye punches were hurting him way way more than it hurts her. "Go Back- Ow! To The Fiery- Ow! Depths Of- Ow!"

Jenny on the other hand, started laughing. Tuck stopped his punches, in his perspective, this male evil robot was laughing because he was eating his punches, not even hurting him. _"Tuck! It's me... It's me Jenny."_ Jenny said while still laughing.

"Prove it!"

_"You don't think I've forgotten about calling you trash?"_

"You're Jenny alright."

Jenny stood back and Brad stood up and walked up to Jenny. "Jenny? How are you like this?" Brad asked.

_"Well, I inserted a computer chip into my neck and somehow I'm like this."_ Jenny explained.

"Whoa, you look like a superhero, what are your superpowers?"

Jenny looks at Brad with an exasperated look. _"Superpowers?! Dude, I don't even know how to eat in this thing!"_ Jenny replied.

"You don't know what you're doing?" Brad asked, confused.

_"Not a clue, I've only found the chip by pure luck, and I don't actually know how this thing works. I can't take this helmet off, I can't take these clothes off, believe me I've tried, but I'll be damn if I don't sound beautiful." _

Brad and Tuck give each other glances in confused of that last part. Brad had one more question. "Okay, I have one question: Can You Fly?"

Jenny stood for a few seconds, she wondered the same thing, after a few seconds, she looked back at him.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
